A lighting device, for example a light bulb or assembly, is conventionally controlled by a switch electrically connected to the light device. In recent developments, wireless communication mechanisms such as infrared signals and radio frequency signals have been used for control of the lighting device.
However, most lighting devices using infrared signals for remote control purpose may unavoidably suffer the drawback of less flexibility including the directional nature of the infrared signals. Further, most lighting devices using radio frequency signals may be unnecessarily bulky.
Furthermore, conventional lighting devices may only support remote control activation over a relatively short distance which heavily depends upon the remote control signal. This may not be convenient especially in a network or situation of a relatively large size.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to a controllable lighting device and system, which at lease substantially ameliorates at least some of the deficiencies as exhibited by those of the prior art.